


Take It Out On Me

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Exhaustion, Frustration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kageyama comes home really frustrated and takes it out on Kenma, kenma doesn't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: kageken angy sex day 5
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073966
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Take It Out On Me

**Author's Note:**

> kageken angy sex day 5

“Kenma!” Tobio’s voice rings through the apartment as the front door slams behind him. 

Kenma sits on the couch, GameBoy in hand as he calls out without looking up. “Tobio?” Kenma questions. Tobio usually enters the apartment quietly and calmly greeting Kenma with a short kiss before showering. This evening was nothing like that. Tobio approaches Kenma with anger, snatching the GameBoy from him, saving his game, and then dragging, literally dragging, Kenma by his hair to the bedroom. 

“Tobio?” Kenma chokes slightly, dragging behind Tobio with concern. 

“For some fucking reason, my co-workers think that they’re better than me. I’m the one that punches in the number and makes the big sales! I’ve been in this job for 5 years and I’ve brought their profits through the fucking roof! I never ask or complain about not getting the promotion that I clearly deserve.” Tobio shouts and he throws Kenma onto the bed. The male lands with a bounce, he rolls his eyes by undressing anyway. 

“Right? But my fucking coworkers start bragging when they get one big sale? One? I have all our highest clients. Why the hell do they think they can brag to me? I single-handedly brought up this company, and all I get is a number shoved in my face!” Tobio struggles with his belt, his fingers slipping and fumbling. Kenma moves on the bed, naked from head to toe, and undoes his belt, pulling it through the loop. He throws the belt off to the side and starts to unbutton Kageyama’s pants. He moves his fingers into Kenma’s hair and pulls on it so he’s looking at him. “You’re the only person who is ever appreciative of the things I do. The only person who says thank you,” Tobio’s eyes go dark, and his thumb crosses Kenma’s bottom lip and forces his mouth open and he pushes his erect dick inside. Kenma takes it, with a blank expression on his face. And mild irritation in his eyes. He hates when Kageyama notices things like that. 

Tobio thrusts roughly into Kenma’s mouth, holding his head still as he does so. Tobio is lucky that he doesn’t have a gag reflex. “I don’t understand why they don’t thank me. You know that the boss comes to me when he wants to promote someone. Never me, but always ‘Kageyama, what’s your opinion?’ Like fuck, why not me? I’m basically the assistant manager but I’m not being treated-like-it.” His breath gets heavy as he continues. And Kenma’s mouth begins to hurt but he ignores it. Enjoying the way that Tobio’s cock spreads his throat open. He swallows, tightens his throat around him. He had no problem helping Tobio work on his frustrations, especially when it’s sexual. Kenma begins to move on his own, taking Tobio’s cock down his throat with purpose. Tobio is slowly becoming undone. His fingers flex in Kenma’s hair and he can’t keep a grip. “Fuck. Ken-” Tobio says before cumming. His dick twitches as his semen spills down Kenma’s throat. 

He pulls away with a pop of his mouth. He wipes his chin and sits back. “Better?” Kenma asks, his voice slightly hoarse. Tobio rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, sorry,” Tobio apologizes. He knows he was rough with him, and he normally isn’t like that. 

“It’s okay. A little heads up next time?” Kenma asks, with a ghost of a smile.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciate   
> -alec


End file.
